A Fairy's Possession
by LoreliMae
Summary: When there's something wrong with Natsu, and he begins to hunt down Lucy, what will the guild do? Will they have to kill Natsu? Why is he acting this way? Break off from Fairy Tail OC, this story is just a Halloween special. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for some strong language.
1. Do Fairies Have Tails?

**Hey guys! Araiya here! This a Halloween special story, and only 2 chapters long. It's a break off from my original story Fairy Tail OC, so there will be no OC characters from that story in here. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be up on midnight tomorrow. Also, make sure you check out Fairy Tail OC if you get a chance. Happy Halloween!**

Lucy sat at her house, frustrated. How was she supposed to figure this out? You see, ever since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, it had always puzzled her about the name of the guild. Did fairies actually have tails? She would probably never know. And there was no way to even try and find out if Natsu kept up that annoying munching!

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped angrily.

"What?" He replied innocently, with a mouthful of potato chips.

"Would it kill you to chew with you're mouth closed? It's ruining my concentration." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh. Sorry, Luce. By the way, what is it you're concentrating on so hard?" Natsu asked curiously. He got up from the chair he was lounging on, and peered over Lucy's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Nothing, really.. I'm just trying to do a bit of research." Lucy said frustrated.

"Agh!" Natsu said, stumbling back. "What would make you possibly want to spend time reading boring books like that?" He said, disgusted.

"If you MUST know, I'm trying to figure out if a fairy really has a tail." She said, turning to him in her chair.

"Oh, you mean like the name of our guild?" Natsu said, somehow catching on.

"Yeah.. But the thing is, I'll probably never see a fairy so it's kind of impossible to know."

"Oh." Natsu said. "Well, I think I'll be heading out now." Natsu stood up and stretched out his arms, walking over to Happy. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped. "Bye, Lucy!" They both said, waving. The two flew out the window and out of sight.

"Honestly, why can't they just use a door like regular people?" Lucy said sweatdropping.

**(I forgot to mention.. It's October 30th for them as well)**

Natsu headed back to the guild, and burst open the doors. And just like usual, he was greeted by an angry Gray.

"Natsu! What took ya so long?" Gray said, smirking.

"What's it to you, droopy eyes?" Natsu replied.

"Well, considering you've been slacking off on the Halloween preperations, I think it's everyone's business to know where you've been. Now get back to work!" Gray ordered.

"Shut up! I'm gettin' to it." Natsu said, walking over to Mira. "So what do ya need me to do?"

Mira thought for a moment. "Well, we could always use you to light the lanterns and keep the fire going.. But I think Romeo can take care of that.." Mira studied the plate she was washing. "I really don't know, Natsu. I guess for now you can wait until someone needs you. Thanks for the offer of help, though!" Mira said, smiling.

"Ok then. Thanks, Mira!" Natsu said, jogging off into the direction of the guild's doors. He had something he needed to do.

"Natsu, where are you headed?" Erza called.

"Just into town for a bit.. I'll be right back!" He said exiting the guild.

_'That idiot. What does he think he's doing?' _Gray thought to himself.

Later, when the guild had finished preparing for the Halloween festival, everyone was sitting around. Natsu still hadn't returned by the time Lucy had come to join them.

"Any luck?" Levy asked Lucy, who had her head resting on her hands. "Not really.. I don't think I'll find an answer since there have been no reported accounts on anyone actually seeing a fairy."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to find out myself." Levy said, looking into space.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure.. No one's seen him since this morning. He said earlier that he was going to town for a bit then coming right back. He's long overdo." Levy explained.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll go and look for him." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Want me to come with you?" Levy offered.

"No, I won't be gone long. I'll just follow the path of destruction he probably left around town!" Lucy said, giggling. She stood up and waved goodbye to Levy.

"Be back soon!" Levy called.

Lucy walked the path of the market, looking for any possible signs of Natsu. _'Where could that idiot have gone?' _She thought to herself. One of the shop owners noticed her, and beckoned her over.

"Young lady, is something troubling you?" The old lady questioned.

"Somewhat.. Have you seen a pink haired guy walk through here recently?" Lucy asked. The lady's face went pale.

"Oh yes. He came to my shop and asked how to find something." The lady shuddered. "That brat ended up destroying my magic orb and running off without even paying!" She explained angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that. He's just an idiot. What was he searching for?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He wouldn't say.. He just asked for me to tell him his future of finding what he was looking for. An odd one, he was."

"I see. What direction did he head to?"

"That way." The old lady pointed down the market street, and towards the path to the outer woods.

"Thank you! And, sorry again for what he did.. I'll ask him to come back and pay you." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"Please, no. Keep him AWAY from my shop!" The lady said ready to pull her hair out.

"Will do.. Thank you!" Lucy said, waving and heading towards the woods.

_'I wonder what he was looking for..'_ Lucy wondered. She was walking down the path to the woods of Fiore, a creepy place filled with dead trees during this time of the year. As she was making her way to the woods, she noticed that it was beginning to snow.

_'Crap! I need to get out of here!' _Lucy panicked. She ran into the woods, hoping it would just be a light sprinkle. She could survive that. She walked around, calling out Natu's name.

"Natsu! Naaatsu!" Lucy called. "It's me, Lucy! Natsu!" Lucy sighed. This was no use. She needed to get out of the woods because the snow was starting to pick up. She peered around, hoping to see a glance of his pink hair. But instead, she heard something. She heard a tiny laugh. Almost like a child playing in the snow.

"Hello?" Lucy said. "Come on out! My name's Lucy.. You shouldn't be playing here. It's starting to snow. Hello?" Lucy walked a bit further, towards the noise of where the laughter was. Then, it stopped. She froze in her spot, getting this terrible feeling that someone was watching her.

"W-who's there?" She said, paralyzed with fear.

"I don't think you should be playing here, either." Came a whisper, that sounded like it was right behind her. She didn't dare turn around. Instead, she let out an ear peircing scream. Lucy ran in the other direction, and turned to exit the woods, not looking back.

Lucy kept running, until she made it back to the guild. She threw the doors open, collapsing to her knees in exhaustion.

"Lucy!" Levy cried, running over to where she was. "What happened?"

"I heard a voice, in the woods.." She said, trying to catch her breath. "Couldn't find.. Natsu.." Lucy breathed. Levy helped her stand up, and walked her over to a chair.

"Take a couple deep breaths, then try and explain to us what you saw." Lucy took a second to catch her breath, then told them the story of how she went in the woods to look for Natsu, then heard the laughter.. Then the voice.

"Oh my." Mira said from the bar. "Do you think it was a moster?" She said, looking worried.

"No, I don't think so. Actually, it sounded like.." Lucy stopped, scared of what she was about to say.

"Sounded like what?" Levy asked, a bit frightened.

"It sounded.. Like Natsu." Lucy said, looking down. "But it wasn't.. Natsu. It was his voice, but.. It was scary. I can't really explain it."

"Natsu, huh?" Gray said, leaning back in his chair. "That idiot was probably just trying to give you a good scare."

"I don't know.." Romeo added thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like something Natsu would do to Lucy.

"You're right." Erza agreed. "It could have been just some boys from town who wanted to prank a girl alone in the woods. But still, there's something not right with this situation." Erza said thoughtfully.

"I hope you're right. Natsu's still not here, is he?" Lucy said worriedly.

"No.. He hasn't returned." Levy said sadly. "I'm not sure where he is."

"Guess all we can do is wait."

After relaxing at the guild for a bit, Lucy decided it was time to head back home. _'Maybe Natsu will be there, waiting for me. Just like he always is.'_ Lucy hoped. As she was walking along the empty path to her apartment, she got an eerie feeling again. She decided to brush it off as just being scared from her earlier encounter, but the feeling pressed on and got worse. It finally got to the point where Lucy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who's there?" She said, stopping. No answer. "I said, who's there?!" Lucy said angrily. She turned around in frustration. Lucy gasped.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed. "Oh. It's just you. You had me scared to death, you idiot!" Lucy said angrily. Natsu didn't reply. He just stood there, leaning against the wall of an apartment, arms crossed and head down.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy said, stepping forwards a bit. Natsu put his arms down, and stood up to his full height. He lifted his hand, and ignited it.

"N-natsu?! What are you doing?" Lucy said, taking the step she had back. Natsu stood there for a moment, then turned to Lucy.

"I told you, you shouldn't be playing here." Natsu said. Then, the unthinkable happened. Natsu charged at Lucy. She stood there, frozen. _'Snap out of it, Lucy!' _She thought to herself. She shook her head, and dodged Natsu's punch. "Natsu! Stop it!" She said, getting annoyed. Was Natsu actually trying to hurt her?

Natsu turned and faced Lucy again. His fist still ignited, he threw another punch and kick at her. She dodged them, and fumbled for her keys.

"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy summoned Loki. "Hello, miss Lucy. How may I help you today? Oh, I see Natsu is here." Loki turned to Natsu. "Nice to see you again." Before Loki could react, Natsu punched him in the jaw. "What the hell Natsu? What's going on?" Loki said angrily.

"There's something wrong with Natsu.. Don't hurt him!" Lucy said afraid.

"That's going to be a problem.." He said, gritting his teeth. "I'm not sure if I can help you with this one. I think we should head back to the guild. Think we can lose him?" Loki said, not taking his eyes off Natsu.

"I'm not sure.. But it's worth a try!" Lucy agreed. "Let's go!" She took off in the direction of the guild, afraid of how things might turn out. As she was running, she realized that she didn't hear the sound of Natu's footsteps behind them. She turned, and saw that he wasn't following them.

"Loki, he's not here." Lucy mentioned, nervous.

"I know.. So where is he?" Loki said frustrated. Lucy didn't want to think about that. Instead, she just kept running.

"Lucy, I don't think Natsu will attack us just yet. I suggest you let me return to the spirit world, and you summon Crux. Maybe he can tell us what's going on." Loki advised.

"Are you sure?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"It's worth a try. Good luck." Loki said, returning back to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy reached for the old cross's key, and summoned the old man.

"Open, gate of the southern cross! Crux!" He appeared beside her, levitating to match her speed as they sprinted towards the guild.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need you to tell me what might be wrong with Natsu." Lucy said, starting to get out of breath. The cross fell asleep, although still following her on her way to the guild.

"Aha!" He said, snapping awake. "What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu.. He is-" But before the cross could get out his words, Natsu stepped out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground.

"Crux!" Lucy cried. "Natsu, stop!"

Crux disappeared back to the spirit world, and Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy. Fear crossed her face, and she began to run faster than she had ever run before. _'Natsu.. Stop! I know you're still in there. Fight what ever's keeping you!'_ Lucy thought, fighting tears. She ran faster and didn't even realize it when she had arrived at the guild's doors. They burst open, and she came running in for the second time that day.

"It's.. Natsu!" She said, once again out of breath.

"Lucy, what is it?" Erza said, rushing to the front of the guild, where Lucy was leaning against the doorway.

"He's coming.. There's something.. Wrong with Natsu!" She said, standing up. Erza's eyes narrowed, and she peered outside. She didn't see anything, but she could feel something coming their way.

"Everyone! Be on your toes!" Erza requiped into her Flame Empress armor, not knowing what to expect.

"Natsu.. I saw him on the way home. He wasn't him self. And then, he tried to attack me!" Lucy said, her face in her hands.

"What?" Gray said, stepping up. "Why would Natsu attack you?"

"I don't know! Crux was about to tell me, but then Natsu attacked him.." Lucy said, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do!"

Just then, Lucy heard the tiny laughter again. She pulled her head up, and her eyes widened. "No.. No, no, no!" She cried. Lucy turned her head, and saw the shadow of Natsu standing in the doorway.

"It's time you learned. You shouldn't play there."

**Oooh, cliff hanger! I just love them, even if most don't. Chapter two will be up tomorrow at midnight.. What do YOU think is wrong with Natsu? Thanks for reading!**


	2. It's All Fun and Games

**Hey! Araiya here! Wow, guys. That was just.. And explosion of reviews, favorites, and follows. Man, that escalated quickly! I posted the story right before I left the house, and I checked my email after I got back (I get notified whenever I get review/fave/follow). I almost fell over I was so overwhelmed with all of you! So thanks! Whenever I see your input on one of my stories, I just get this warm fuzzy feeling. Now.. To answer most of your questions. Since this is only a halloween special, there will only be a total of two chapters in this story. So, yeah, this is the last chapter. (Or will it?) BUT! You can read my ongoing story, Fairy Tail OC, if you really like my writing. Also, for Christmas, I will be putting up a special story for that as well. I have already begun writing, and I will post one chapter everyday starting 12 days before Christmas. Ok, I'll shut up now. Here's the second chapter!**

Lucy stood there, facing Natsu as he stood in the doorway. Her face was filled with fear, something she thought she would never show because of Natsu.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Erza demanded, stepping forward. She lifted her sword, as if she was about to attack.

"Erza, stop!" Lucy cried, grabbing onto Erza's arm. Erza looked over at Lucy. "Don't hurt him.. It's not really him who's doing this!"

"You're right. So how should we stop him?" Erza wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I fight with Natsu everyday. Just because that's not really him doesn't make a difference to me!" Gray said, charging at Natsu. "Ice make-"  
But Gray didn't even get close. Before he could finish, Natsu knocked Gray to the ground with a single fiery fist. He sat there sprawled across the ground.

"Gray!" Erza said, frustrated. "Natsu! Stop this!" Erza turned to him, threating him with her sword.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, rushing to Gray's side. She glared daggers at Natsu, not caring what strength he had. Natsu stepped out of the doorway, and entered the guild. He headed towards Lucy.

"I told you not to play there." He said.

"What do you mean?!" Lucy said, backing up away from him.

"Natsu!" Erza lashed out at Natsu with her sword. He stopped it with his leg, and Erza swung again at him. He grabbed it with his hands, and used his free fist to punch her in the jaw. By this point, Lucy could barely stand to watch. Even Erza was getting taken down. How was she going to stop him?

Erza recovered from the punch and swung her sword at him, Natsu dodging the attacks as if she were an ametuer. He rebounded off the walls, and attacked her from overhead.

"Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled, sending out two whip like flames. Erza turned just in time to block the attack with her sword, barely. He landed on a table, and used it as leverage. He jumped off towards Erza, hitting her sword with his fist. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Erza pushed him back, lowering her sword. "Natsu! Snap out of it!" Erza yelled at him. Gray got back up, and launched another attack. "Ice Make: Lance!" He swung at Natsu from behind, the attack melting as soon as it hit him. "What?!" He said confused.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He breathed the long wall of fire at Gray. "Ice Make: Sheild!" The sheild cracked, and shattered after the fire stopped. Erza swung her sword at Natsu, and he came back kicking her from under before she could land the attack on him. She hit the wall, and came down with a thud landing on a table and breaking it. Meanwhile, Lucy stood there watching everything in horror. Thankfully the master wasn't here, or else Natsu might be dead. Lucy shook her head. She couldn't stand this for much longer. Happy was no better.

"Natsu, please! Stop!" She cried in horror, falling to her knees. Levy stood behind her, head down. This caught Natsu's attention. He knocked Gray to the ground once again. Juvia came up to him, and launched a water attack towards him. He jumped over it, and landed in front of Juvia. He punched her, sending her flying into a nearby table. He headed to where Lucy was. She reached for her keys, but Natsu grabbed her wrist before she could summon a spirit. There was only one thing she could do now..

Lucy used her other hand and grabbed her whip. She closed her eyes and lashed it at Natsu, swiping him across the face. He stumbled back from the hit, and then turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. But you need to wake up!" She had a plan, but she wasn't sure if it would work. Lucy ran outside the guild, and looked up at the giant windmill on top of the guild. She narrowed her eyes, and began to climb. Natsu came out of the guild, short after. He followed her up the side of the building, fist ignited. She kept looking ahead, not daring to let her eyes drift to what was below her. Erza ran out of the doors, watching Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Just trust me!" She yelled back. Lucy reached the roof of the guild, and began running across to the windmill. Then, she felt something sting on her back. She turned, and saw Natsu right being her. His hand covered in the blood of her back. She stumbled, and fell to her knees.

"Lucy!" Erza called from down below. _'I have to keep going..' _Lucy thought to herself. She got back up, and started running again to the windmill. Then, she jumped off the roof. She grabbed onto one of the wooden planks that were attacked to the windmill, and pulled herself up to sit on it. While it was still moving. Natsu did the same, and got onto a wooden plank that was attatched to the mill. Just as Lucy planned, his motion sickness kicked in.

Erza then realized what Lucy was trying to do. She had about one minute, until the windmill turned and Natsu would be dumped off.

"Reedus!" Erza called. The tiny man who was once large came running to Erza's side, ready to help. "I need you to create a carrige. Quickly!" She demanded.

"Yes!" Reedus replied. He drew the carrige, and Erza positioned it under the windmill.

"Alright, Lucy! It's all up to you!" Erza called up to Lucy, who was sitting on the windmill.

_'It's now or never..' _Lucy thought, determined to save Natsu. Right as the windmill's plank that Lucy was sitting on was about to dump her out, she jumped onto the one next to her. Natsu didn't react quickly enough, and he was dumped into the carrige. As soon as he hit the floor, Reedus signaled the horses to run. They began to trott in a circle, to which Natsu's motion sickness reacted to.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, and slid off the roof back to the ground.

"So what should we do now?" She asked Erza.

"Simple. We make him snap out of it."

"But how?" Lucy asked. But before Erza could answer, she remembered. "Oh! I know! Crux was about to tell me what was wrong with him, but before he could tell me, Natsu attacked him. I'll resummon him!" **(I think I just made up a new word.. Resummon!)** Erza nodded approvingly, and Lucy pulled out the key and summoned the old cross.

"Crux! What was it that you were going to say before you disapperead?" Lucy asked hurridly.

"Oh, yes! The boy, Natsu, I believe that he is possesed by something." Crux said thoughtfully.

"That would make sense." Erza relied. Lucy peered over to the carrige, where Natsu was sprawled out in.

"Wait a second.." Lucy muttered. She walked over to the carrige, and looked inside at Natsu, who looked like his normal self.

"Natsu?" She asked, surprised.

"Luce.. Make it.. Stop.." He gasped.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled. She pulled him out of the carrige, and sqeezed him tight. (Just like this picture.. Here's the link!  uploads/1/18983/499243-vlcsnap_2011_12_18_  )

"Lucy.. Your hurting me.." His muffled voice said, from out of her tight hug.

"Oh.. Sorry." She said. Lucy blushed a bit and let him go. "What happened?"

"I don't know.. Last thing I remember was I was in the woods, and I heard this laugh. I went over to it, and now I'm here." Natsu said, looking around in a daze.

"And if he hadn't been such an idiot, maybe he wouldn't have been tricked!" Came a tiny voice, that sounded like it was in the carrige.

"Who's there?" Erza questioned. Then, a tiny little girl flew out of the carrige, and sat on the top of it.

"What the?!" Gray said, stepping back in awe.

"Are you.. A fairy?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do cats have tails? Of course I'm a fairy! What was your first clue?" She said smugly.

"Were you the cause of Natsu acting up?" Erza demanded.

_'You call that acting up?' _Everyone thought.

"You bet! He trespassed in my forest, stomping through like a herd of elephants! So I taught him a lesson. Then this blondie over here came and did the same exact thing! So obviously I had to teach them a lesson." The fairy replied angrily, as if it was obvious.

"But Natsu, why were you in the forest to begin with?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, actually, I was told that a fairy lived there." Natsu said, trying to recall what happened.

"And why were you looking for a fairy?"

"Because you wanted to know if they had tails or not. Right?" Natsu answered bluntly. Lucy blushed.

"You mean you went through all that.. For me?" She blushed even more.

"Yeah! I'd do anything for you, Luce! We're partners after all!" Natsu said, giving his famous toothy grin.

"Well." Erza said, breaking their moment. "Why don't we head back to the Halloween festival? We've got a lot to clean up before midnight." Erza glared daggers at Natsu, emitting an evil aura.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, scrambling inside the guild.

"Wait!" Lucy called. "Before we go, I want to know, Miss Fairy.. Do you guys have tai-" But the Fairy was no longer there. In the distance though, you could her the soft tinkle of childs laughter. Lucy smiled, and headed back into the guild.

"Guess we'll never know for sure.."

After Erza forcefully had Natsu clean the entire guild by himself, and explained what exactly had happened, everyone finally had time to celebrate. The guild, lively as ever, was ready to party. They all headed down to the Halloween Festival, which Fairy Tail was hosting in the middle of town.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Natsu yelled, jumping up on a table, breathing fire into the sky.

"YEAH!" The rest of the guild cheered, raising there mugs to salute to him. The musicians burst into song, and the guild got into the full swing of the party. Natsu and Gray were yelling at eachother, Lucy and Levy sitting at a table discussing the day's events, Happy trying to give Charla a fish, Cana, doing what she does best, Evergreen, yelling at Elfman for saying 'man' to much, and Mira and Kinana passing out orders, and finally Erza standing over them all, eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"So, Natsu, what was the fairy thing all about? You gotta think for Lucy?" Gray prodded.

"What do you mean do I have a 'thing' for Lucy? I didn't buy her anything!" Natsu replied angrily, and slightly confused.

"What I mean is, you like Lucy!" Gray smirked. "Yeah, you liiiiiiiike her!" Happy added. Natsu blinked, not really understanding what they ment. Only that they were teasing him.

"Of course I like Lucy! She's my partner!" He said defensively. Gray and Happy gave up, knowing that there was know way they could break through Natu's inpenitrable skull.

_On the other side of the guild.._

"So, Lucy, what do you think of Natsu going through all that trouble to find out if a Fariy has a tail?" Levy asked slyly.

"What's there to think of it?" Lucy replied suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe that it's his way of saying he likes you!" Levy said. Lucy blushed, then came up with a GREAT comeback.

"Oh, you mean the way you like Gajeel?" She smirked. Now Levy blushed.

"Wh-what?! I do NOT like Gajeel!" Levy yelled back, catching a certain black haired dragon slayer's attention.

"What about me, bookworm?" He said, turning his eyes to the two girls.

"Oh, nothing really.. Except that Levy-" Levy covered Lucy's mouth with her hand before she could say anything. "Except that I really wanted this new book that I heard of." She said in place of Lucy. Overhearing Natsu's conversation with Gray, and Lucy's with Levy, Mira got an idea. She set down the plates she was carrying, and walked over to the master, whispering something in his ear.

"Yes, I have also noticed. Alright. Carry on." He said, returning to his drink. Mira smiled, then walked up to the town's stage.

"Attention, everyone! I have an announcement!" Mira yelled, gathering the guild's attention. "The master and I have decided that we will host a costume contest." Natsu's ears pricked up at the word 'contest'.

"You mean like a battle!?" He said, jumping up from his seat.

"No, sorry Natsu. One male, and one female are to win, and they will be crowned King and Queen of the Halloween Festival!" Mira smiled, and listened to the crowd cheer.

"Well what's the prize?" Natsu asked bored. Mira thought for a moment.

"The King and the Queen will get one of every food item here tonight in the festival. For free! And, and all you can eat buffet!" She answered.

_'This is bound to get him to win..' _Mira thought to herself.

"Alright! I'm gettin' all fired up!" Natsu said, pumping his fists. The crowd behind him cheered with excitement.

"You know, Natsu, I wasn't planning on entering this.. But I'm going to now just to beat you!" Gray said, standing up.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" Natsu challenged.

"Be my guest, flame brain!" Gray retorted. They glared at eachother angrily, before receiving an angry stare from Mira.

"You may sign up at the front of the stage, girls on the left, boys on the right." There were not nearly as many men as women, because most of the normal people feared Natsu and Gray's wrath. They weren't about to get into the middle of that. Soon enough, the competition started. Natsu grabbed Lucy, and dragged her into town to go create his costume.

"We'll be right back!" He called, leaving everyone in the dust. Before anyone could follow him, Mira stopped them.

"Alright everyone.. Here's the thing. I want you all to let Natsu and Lucy win."

"What?!" The crowd replied, taken aback.

"Yes.. Me and Master Makarov are trying to set them up. So I want you all to have fun, but please let Lucy and Natsu win." Mira pleaded.

The crowd muttered for a bit, but reluctantly agreed to Mira's plan. It took Gray extra convincing, because he hated losing to Natsu more than anything.

After about an hour of the contestants creating their costumes, Lucy and Natsu returned, looking stunning thanks to Lucy's fashion knowledge. Natsu, was of course a dragon. His legs were covered in fake red scales, with claws where his toes should have been. His arms were also covered in the fake scales, claws replacing his fingers. He had little red ears sticking out of his hair, and a long spikey red tail coming out of his poofy blue pants. He had a black nose, and whiskers to complete it.

Lucy was a witch. A very cute one.. Not like the ones with warts. She had on a black ribbon in the shape of a witch hat to tie up a few strands of her hair, and an orange dress with the sleeves spiked that go to her elbows. Her dress was short and also spikey, and stopped in the middle of her thighs. She had black and orange striped stockings that went to her knees, and black flats with little bows on the ends. She also carried a broom stick at her side that was attatched to her belt.

Erza nodded approvingly, who was dressed as frankenstein, and Gray turned his gaze elsewhere. He was dressed as a vampire, who in fact was only wearing boxers and a cape. Mira cleared her throat, and called all the contestants up to the stage. They males lined up on the right, and girls on the left.

"We will now begin the votes! Please right down on a peice of paper the name of the female you want to win, and the male you want to win." As she said this, she looked at Natsu and Lucy, making sure the crowd new who to vote for. No one dared go against the wrath of Mira.. So they did as she said. "Please put your votes in the boxes at the front of the stage. We will tally them up after everyone has voted."

It took about five minutes for everyone to vote, and about twenty for them to tally the votes. (It would have taken longer but they new who was going to win..)

"And now, the winners of the Halloween Festival Costume Contest!" Mira called out, smiling. Natsu looked straight forward, eyes on the prize. "And the male winner.." All the males on the stage glanced at Natsu, who of course was oblivious to them.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Mira yelled.

"YES!" Natsu jumped for joy, breathing fire everywhere. Lucy giggled at the sight of him. He ran up to his place at the podium, standing next to Mira who smiled at him. All the other male contestants sighed and walked back down to their places in the stands. Gray gave Natsu a disgusted look, but he was to busy to notice.

"And now, for the female winner!" She said, turning to the group of girls. They all in return glanced at Lucy, who had her eyes shut in anticapation.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Mira yelled once again. Lucy's eyes burst open in surprise, and she turned to Mira gasping. Mira motioned for her to come up and join Natsu who was about to explode in anticapation. She smiled at Natsu, knowing that he wouldn't be bothering her for food for a while. All the other girls walked back down to their place in the stands, and everyone cheered for the King and Queen of the Halloween Festival.

"You know, Natsu.." Lucy started.

"What?"

"I never really thanked you for what you did earlier. So thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"No problem, Luce! Happy Halloween!" Natsu said. And then.. An explosion went off.

The entire guild of Fairy Tail.. Disappered. All that was heard after that, was the sound of a Fairy laughing.

**What was that all about, you ask? Why would I leave a two chapter story like this you ask? Maybe because I'll add a special epilogue chapter.. Just for you! Yeah, I like going out with a bang. So expect the next chapter to be up sometime this week. And yes, that will be the FINAL CHAPTER. If you like this story, please read my ongoing story.. Fairy Tail OC. Also, look forward for my next holiday story.. A Fairy Tail Christmas! It will be up on December 14th, 2012. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Fairy Revenge!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.. I have been falcon punched by homework and after school activities, and on top of that I've had writers block for this story! But now I'm in the car on a trip to the beach, and I can write with no destractions for three hours! AND listen to Fairy Tail music to up my inspiration. Ok, here is the third chapter. I'm going to have a total of four chapters, and that will be IT for this story! So after this, you're just going to to have to read Fairy Tail OC until I can release the Christmas series. So, without a further adue, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.**

There was a bright, light as if all the members of Fairy Tail had finally bit the dust. (**They aren't dead, don't worry!**)

"Are we dead?" Natsu said, once the light had cleared away.

"Lets see.." Gray said, punching Natsu.

"What was that for, you bastard?!" He said, standing up, and knocking Lucy off who had landed on top of him.

"Just makin' sure we're still alive." He replied with a smirk. Natsu glared at him, when he noticed Erza watching them.

"Where do you suppose we are?" She said, getting up and dusting herself off. The guild looked around and took in the setting of the vast forest they had landed in. The grass was purple, and the trees white instead of green. They looked like they were made of cotten candy, and instead of fruit on them, candy!

"CANDY!" Natsu yelled, attacking a nearby tree. He stuffed his face with the sweets growing on the tree.

"What in the world? Where are we?" Lucy said, examining the grass. Levy came up behind her, grabbing a fistful of it.

"You don't think.." Levy trailed off. She put the grass in her mouth. Lucy jumped up in fear.

"Don't go turning into Natsu on me!"

"Relax, Lu-chan. This grass is edible!" Levy said, grabbing another handful of grass. Gajeel came up behind her, curious of what she was doing.

"Yo, Bookworm! Whatchya eatin' there?" He said, a bit surprised by her rash move.

"Grass! Want some?" She handed a fist of grass to him.

"I'll pass.." He said, tossing it over his shoulder.

"You idiots!" Erza roared from behind everyone. They all turned to the her, terrified.

"You don't know if thats poisonus or not! What if that food makes you stay here? What would you do then?" She said, glaring at the ashamed members.

Natsu put the last bit of the candy on the tree in his mouth, hiding the rest in his pocket from Erza.

"Now, we all need to figure out where we are. Everyone, I'll split you up into pairs." Mira walked over to Erza, and whispered in her ear. Erza nodded, then announced the partners. "Gray and Juvia," Juvia's eyes widened as she walked over to Gray. "Natsu, Happy, and Lucy," Natsu smiled as he hopped off the tree and headed over to Lucy. "Gajeel, Lily, and Levy," Levy sighed as the Iron Dragon Slayer headed over non-chalauntly. "Wendy, Charla, and Romeo," Wendy blushed and walked over to join Romeo. "Wakaba and Macao," They high-fived eachother. "Jet and Droy," They cried as they watched Levy and Gajeel. The list continued until everyone had been paired up to Mirajane's liking.

"Alright! Everyone, head in a seperate direction and keep in contact through Warren. If you spot anything, report it immidiatly. We'll meet back here, good luck!" Erza nodded. Everyone headed into their seperate direction and began the mission.

Gray and Juvia

Juvia followed Gray like a little duckling, looking around the forest area made of edible food.

"I'll bet Natsu's having a hard time with all this food around." Gray said, remembering Erza's command not to eat anything.

"I suppose so." Juvia agreed. They continued walking, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Along the way they noticed that there were no animals around, or at least nothing that seemed to be alive.

"Where do you think all the forest animals are?" Juvia asked.

"Not sure.. But it does seem like there were some once here." Gray stopped, and Juvia slammed into the back of him. Her face turned bright red, and she backed up.

"I'm s-so sorry Gray-sama! I didn't mean to.." She covered her face with her hands in emberassment.

"It's fine. But look at this. There are tracks here on the ground." Gray created an ice sculpture out of the track, so they could keep it with them. He stood up, and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" Juvia said, noticing the.. fear? On Gray's face? She turned to see what he was looking at, and screamed.

Warren and Erza

"Erza, we lost contact with Gray and Juvia." Warren reported.

"What about the others?" Erza said.

"I'll report it to them." Warren said, putting his hand up to his head. His eyes widened.

"I can't get ahold of anyone!" He exclaimed, getting worried.

"What's going on?" Erza said, looking around suspiciously. Then she looked in front of her. Warren followed her gaze, and let out a yelp of surprise. They both disappeared.

Gajeel, Lily, and Levy

"Was that Juvia's scream?" Gajeel commented, his ears pricking up. Lily heard the same.

"Juvia's scream? I didn't hear anything." Levy replied. Gajeel's eyes narrowed, and he looked around.

"I hope she's all right." Gajeel said, eyes back on their path. Levy huffed, and crossed her arms.

_'Why's he so worried about her? Can't he just stay focused..'_ Levy thought to herself. They trudged along, side by side, looking out for anything.

"My nose isn't working right with all these smells from the food. But I'm pretty sure I smell something out of place. I just can't put my finger on it.." Gajeel said to Levy.

"I think I smell something as well." Lily said, looking around.

"Should we tell Warren?" Levy asked.

"I don't think it's worth reporting until we find something." He said. Levy nodded.

"Gajeel, what's that?!" She said, spotting the thing in their path.

"I don't know.. Levy, stay back!" He said, getting in front of her.

"Gajeel, wait!" But it was too late. They faded away in a blinding light.

Wendy, Charla, and Romeo

Charla walked behind Wendy, who was next to Romeo.

"This forest is doesn't have very much variety." Charla stated.

"I suppose not." Wendy replied. Romeo thought for a second, then looked over at Wendy and Charla.

"Hey! Do you think you could maybe fly up and get a bird's eye view? That might help." Romeo suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Wendy smiled. "Charla, lets try it."

"Alright then." Charla picked up Wendy and flew her up. As they were flying higher, something struck them.

"Wendy!" Romeo yelled. Charla tried to hold on to Wendy, but they both fell and landed in the trees. Romeo ran over to where they landed, to find the two unconcious. As he was climbing up to them, he saw a bright light.

"I don't know what you are.. But stay away from us!" He yelled at the thing angrily. The light grew brighter, and the three disappeared.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy

"Natsu, for the last time NO you cannot have anything to eat." Lucy huffed angrily.

"But why nooot?" He cried.

"Because Erza said so! Besides, you've already had enough."

"That was only a tree!"

"ONLY a tree?" Lucy replied exhasperated. "Natsu, I'll never understand how you eat so much." She shook her head and they continued walking.

"Man, there's nothing here!" Natsu complained.

"If only there was a pond full of candy fish.." Happy wished alongside him.

"You're right. There isn't really anything here. We should ask Warren if the others have seen anything." Lucy said.

"Speaking of the others.. I can't sense them anymore." Natsu said, becoming more alert.

"That's strange.. They probably just headed off farther. I'll try to ask Warren." Lucy said. Then, she realized she couldn't.

"Natsu, we lost contact with Warren!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He said. "Happy, fly me up so I can look around!"

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed Natsu and they flew up. But they hit the same invisible wall that Wendy hit.

"What's this?!" Natsu yelled. "Happy, you ok?" He said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great! I'm gonna see if I can break this barrier." Natsu ingnited his fists, and punched. As he came in contact with it, the barrier sent him flying to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to the two who lied sprawled across the grass. Natsu slowly sat up, and rubbed his head.

"I'm ok. What is that thing?" He said, looking up at the sky.

"You'll NEVER be able to break it!" Came a high voice. Natsu sniffed the air, then glared in the direction of the voice. Happy still lied on the ground, knocked out.

"I thought I smelled something off with this place. What are you doing here?" Natsu stood up. Lucy looked in the direction Natsu was glaring, and saw a bright light.

"What are you?"

"You mean you didn't guess already? Gosh, you humans really are stupid. I wasn't about to let you guys off after stopping me! I came back for my revenge." The light faded, revealing the same Fairy that took over Natsu.

"What do you want with us?" Lucy asked angrily. "What did you do to our friends?"

"We gathered them together in one place. And the only way you can get them back is if you let us take Lucy, to be our queen."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. You see, recently our Queen has passed and there is no heir to the throne. So we would turn you into a fairy, then make you our queen!" The fairy explained, as if it was the easiest thing ever.

"And that's the ONLY way you'll give us back our friends?" Lucy asked angrily.

"You're right!" The fairy smirked.

"Alright then. I'll do it." Lucy agreed.

"Lucy! You don't have to do this!" Natsu yelled angrily.

_'Don't worry, Natsu.. I have a plan.' _Lucy thought to herself.

"Just give me one minute, Fairy. To say goodbye to Natsu."

"Very well, I suppose. One minute! Then we're leaving." She sighed. Lucy grabbed Natsu and dragged him behind a tree out of sight and ear shot of the fairy.

"Ok, Natsu. I have a plan." Lucy smiled. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good.. Lets hear it!" He smirked.

"I'm going to use Gemini.. and have them go to her. Then, once we get our friends back, I'll close their gate and we can get our friends back!" She explained.

"Wow, I didn't think of that!" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would.. Anyways, I'll summon them now." Lucy stood up, and pulled out their key. "Open: Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The two twins appeared next to Lucy, and transformed into her.

"Perfect!" She said, inspecting them. "Ok, here's the plan.." Lucy explained to them her plan, and they headed out with Natsu.

"We're ready to go!" Gemini called out to the fairy. Natsu trudged behind the fake Lucy, putting on a good act.

"Do you think I'm as stupid as you humans?" The fairy said, enraged.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I know that's a fake. I'll be taking the real Lucy now. And because you tried to trick me, you won't be getting your friends back. Bye now!" Lucy appeared next to the fairy.

"Natsu!" She cried.

"Lucy!" He lunged to grab her, and came up with nothing. Lucy had disappeared with the fairy.

"Lucy.."

**Sorry for the semi-short chapter. I wonder what happened to Lucy.. Just kidding! I know already. But you don't.. Ha. Anyways, the last chapter will be up before Monday. So thanks for reading, and see ya then!**


	4. POOF!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late. I came back from the beach today, so I typed it. Sadly, however, I fell asleep! So I had to rush type it to get it in on time. It's now 1:00 AM, and I stayed up until now to try and finish it. I'm supposed to be asleep, cause' I have school tomorrow. But I will do almost anything for you guys! Hope you like the final chapter.. I tried my hardest to make it my best! I'm not the best at fight scenes.. So tell me how I did! Here it is: The final Chapter Four.**

Natsu stood in the clearing, with his hand still outstretched to where Lucy one was. That hand clenched, and came back to his side. Natsu's eyes narrowed, and he let out a growl.

"LUCY! I swear I'll get you, and the other members back if it's the last thing I do!" He ran over to where Happy was slowly waking up.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The fairy took her. And we're gonna get her back!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy smiled, jumping up. "Where to?"

"Up." Natsu commanded. "I'm gonna break that barrier!" Happy grabbed a fistful of Natsu's vest, and flew up cautiously. Natsu gathered his breath, and let out a mighty roar of fire.

"Did it work?" Happy asked, watching the smoke clear.

"Kinda.. At least now I can see where the barrier is." Natsu replied. The smoke disapated, revealing a wobbly barrier which distorted the clear pink sky. "Now all I gotta do is break through it!" Natsu smirked.

"You can do it!" Happy cheered. Natsu ignited his hands with a glowing fire.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled. He released the flaming balls, and as they exploded upon hitting the barrier, they burned through creating holes that expanded and eventually shattered the entire barrier.

"Yeah! I'm gettin' all fired up!" Natsu yelled. "Happy, lets go!"

"Aye!" The two flew into the sky, getting higher and higher by the second. Natsu scanned the area, but saw nothing in particular. Just miles and miles of endless forest. It made him dizzy just looking at it.

"Happy, I'm not seeing anything."

"Me neither. Should we keep going?"

"Yeah.. Lets head ea- What's that?" Natsu said, turning his attention to a small ball of light.

"I don't know.. But it looks like it's getting bigger!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wait a second.. That's not getting bigger, it's getting closer! Happy, max speed!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy flew in the opposite direction of the light, but it kept getting closer.

"Damn.." Natsu muttered. "Fire Dragon's roar!" He let out the roar of fire, but it didn't even make a scratch on the upcoming ball. Soon, it became so bright that neither of them could see.

"Happy! Hold on tight!" Natsu yelled, as the bright light consumed them.

Natsu rubbed his head as he sat up. Where was he?

"Agh.. What the hell happened?" He cursed. He gazed around where he landed, looking for Happy. He soon spotted the tuft of blue, and jumped up to run to it.

"Happy! You ok?" He said, kneeling next to the Exceed. He blinked, then sat up slowly.

"What happened? Did the light kill us?" He said, looking around.

"I don't think so. At least, I hope not. We don't have Gray here to see if we're dead." Natsu replied, standing up. They were surrounded by large green spikes, three times their height. "Where are we?" Natsu walked over to one of the spikes, and poked it. Nothing. Happy got out his wings, then flew up slowly. His eye's widened.

"Happy! What is it?" Natsu asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"Natsu, everything got REALLY big!" Happy yelled. Then, it clicked. "That means big fish! Natsu, let's go look for some fish!" Happy smiled, flying down to join him.

"So we're still in the forest.. but everything grew? Why would everything grow?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But we better get looking for Lucy, if we wanna find her."

"Right. Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy took of with Natsu in his arms, then flew off.

As the two were flying through the air, Natsu looked around. "Man, everything's so big!" Natsu said, taking in the scenery.

"Natsu! Look!" Happy yelled, pointing with a free hand. Natsu followed his gaze, seeing a tiny fairy fly by.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Natsu yelled, having Happy flying over to her. She was their size, oddly enough.

"Looks like the fairies didn't grow." Happy commented. Before they reached the fairy, she dropped her basket and flew away in terror.

"Hey! Come back! We just had a question.." Natsu said disappointed.

"Natsu, it's your fault for being so scary." Happy giggled. They flew over and grabbed the basket full of tiny foods. "Natsu! Give me one of the fish!" Natsu threw it into his mouth.

"Let's follow her! Happy, max speed!"

"Aye sir!" Happy took off behind the fairy, slowly closing in on her. She shrieked, trying to pick up speed.

"Fairy lady! We're not gonna hurt you.. We just wanna know where Lucy is!" Natsu yelled. This caught the fairy's attention. She slowed to a stop, but Natsu and Happy kept flying then crashed into a nearby tree. The fairy giggled. They both flew back up to where she had landed on a mushroom.

"Do you mean the new Queen, Lucy?" She asked, keeping her distance.

"Yeah!" Natsu's face lit up at the mention of her name. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why, in the castle of course!" She said obviously.

"What he means is where is the castle?" Happy tried.

"You too aren't from around here.. You're the same size as us, but where are your wings?" She asked suspiciously.

"We're humans, we don't have wings. Well, Freed and Evergreen can if they want. And so can Erza. But they weren't born with em." Natsu explained.

"You're humans?! How did you get so small?" She exclaimed.

"Small? No, no no. You've got it wrong. Everything just got bigger!" Natsu replied.

The fairy stifled a giggle. "You humans really aren't all that smart. Every thing didn't get bigger, you shrank!"

"What?!" Happy and Natsu yelled at the same time. "But I don't feel any different!"

"That's not really how it works.." The fairy sweat dropped. "Anyways, what do you two want with the new Queen?" The Fairy said, returning to the original subject.

"Oh yeah. You see, Lucy belongs with us. She's a human too!" Now it was the fairy's turn.

"What?! So then Annabelle lied to us!" She yelled angrily. "I knew she was good for nothing!"

"Who's Annabelle?" Happy asked.

"Annabelle is my sister. She is the head advisor for the Royal Fairy Court, and most likely the fairy that took Lucy from you. She has been going on about a certain pink haired boy who provoked her.."

"I didn't do squat to her! She was the one who possesed me and tried to kill my friends!" Natsu pouted.

"Your friends? They must be the new human mages who were brought in for treason." The fairy said.

Natsu's face hardened as he heard what had happened to the guild. "So what do they do with people who commited treason?" He asked. Happy looked at the fairy with worry.

"I'm not sure.. I think they force them to work. I know their powers don't work once they are turned into our size. Unless, they are a holder type or they eat a special food." She explained, thinking hard.

"What's the special food?" Natsu asked.

"Is it a type of fish?" Happy added, hungrily.

The fairy giggled. "No, it's a mushroom found here in the forest. In fact, it's quite common and we're standing on it right now." She gestured to the mushroom they had landed on a bit earlier.

"Oh! I had a bite of that earlier while we were searching." Happy added nonchalauntly.

"You're welcome to eat it, although-" But she didn't even get to finish her sentence before the Natsu dug his face into the mushroom. The fairy sweat dropped.

"So rash.."

After Natsu swallowed his abnormally large bit of mushroom, he asked the fairy yet another question. "So, are ya interested in helping us to get Lucy back?" Natsu asked with a big smile.

"Sure! I'd love to get my sister back.. She isn't the most truthful person I know. I agree with you, your friends belong in the human world. Not the world of the Fairies. Come with me to the village.. I'll disguise you, then we can invade the castle." She said, returning Natsu's smile. With that, she took off leaving Natsu and Happy in the dust.

"Wait for us!" Happy cried. He grabbed Natsu, catching him off guard and following the fairy at full speed back to the Kingdom of the Fairies.

"So this is what the Kingdom looks like, huh?" Natsu said, leaning out of the fairy's window.

"Natsu, get back in here! Someone will see you!" Happy cried, grabbing a hold of Natsu and pulling him to the ground.

"Damn, you sure are strong for a cat!" Natsu said, rubbing his head. "Oi! Those diguises ready yet, Adriana?" Natsu called to the fairy.

"Almost! Give me one more second." She replied from another room. Natsu stood up from where he was on the floor, and peered outside the window once more, this time being sure to make himself hidden. The Kingdom of the Fairies wasn't much different than Fiore, just that a lot of things were only accessible by flying.

"Alright, you guys. I finished the disguise." Adriana said, entering the small living room where the two were waiting. She tossed them into their laps, and rested her hands on her hips. "So, what do ya think?"

Natsu examined his outfit. It was a long, pale, light blue vest with a green hangover. He had a belt that went around his vest. His pants were white and poofy with light blue ankle high shoes.

"This is awesome!" He exclaimed happily. "But won't people know we aren't fairies since we don't have wings?" Natsu asked.

"Good observation." Adriana replied. She walked over to a dusty chest in the corner of the room, and unlocked it with a key that rested on top of her fireplace. It creaked open, and she carefully pulled out a set of fairy wings. She blew the dust off them, and smiled proud.

"KYA!" Natsu yelled, jumping back.

"What is it?" Adriana said, nearly dropping the pair of wings.

"You ripped off the wings of another fairy?!" He asked, alarmed at the sight. Adriana sighed with relief.

"No, you nunskull! These are fake wings created in case a fairy loses theirs. I made them a while back just in case. They can be attached into your back, by simply using magic to absorb them." She explained. Adriana gently handed the pair of wings over to Natsu. They felt as though they weighed nothing, and looked as real as Adriana's pair.

"So how do I put them on?" He asked, confused.

"Like this." Adriana took back the pair of wings and folded them together. She placed the edge that connected to your back onto his spine. They slowly sank in, and stopped leaving the actual wing to still be seen.

"Hey! Now I look like you, Happy!" Natsu said, jumping up. He craned his neck to try and get a better look at his new wings. "So, how do you work them?" He asked.

"Simple. Just think of the direction you want to head in, then focus all your magic energy below you." She explained.

"Got it!" Natsu ran over to the window that led out of the living room, and stood on the edge. "I'm gonna fly! Watch me, Happy!" Natsu called from the ledge.

"Wait, Natsu, the ones you have don't really work, only m-" Adriana was interupted once again as Natsu jumped out of the living room. He spread his arms out wide, and followed Adriana's instructions. But something wasn't right.. He didn't FEEL like he was flying. He cracked open one eye, and saw the ground coming fast.

"AHH!"

Happy peered around the corner of the old castle, the one that held the Fairy Tail members and Lucy as the Queen.

"Natsu, you sure you're ok? That was a pretty nasty fall." Adriana said, poking him in the side to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've hit the ground harder than that before!" He said with a big smile.

"I'm sure.." Adriana muttered under her breath. "Ok, so you two know the plan?"

"Yeah!" Happy cheered. "We go in through the tower window where Lucy is, grab her, and take off! Then we meet back here to figure out how to get our friends back." Happy answered.

"Right." Adriana confirmed.

"I still don't get why we can't just go in, beat everyone up, and take back our friends. It would be so much easier than all this planning!" Natsu complained. Adriana sweat dropped.

"You can't solve everything by force, Natsu." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine then. Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed a hold of Natsu's vest, and flew him up to the tower window. It was covered in vines, and higher up than Natsu had expected. It reminded him of the time when Phantom Lord had captured her, and he wasn't about to let that incedent be repeated.

"Lucy!" He called, landing on the edge of the window. He kicked the shutters down, bringing in the bright light from outside. He sheilded his eyes to get a better view, and it was not at all welcoming.

"Well lookie here, seems as though we've got a pink haired kid in the tower." Came a voice from the darkness. A bunch of gruff laughter followed.

"Where's Lucy? What have you done with her?" Natsu growled. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him, just waiting to pile over and be released.

"Oh, you mean the new Queen? We left her be. Just simply had orders to guard this room, in case a certain someone decided to drop by." The voice stepped out of the shadows. It was a young man, about Natsu's age with dark blue hair that was just as wild as his. He had on a black trench coat, and a scar that went past his eye. His wings were a dark black, giving him an eerie apperance.

"I'm gonna ask one more time.. Where. Is. Lucy?" Natsu snarled, trying to control his anger.

"The only way you're gonna see that girl is by getting past me. And I have no intention of moving." The man replied, smirking slyly at Natsu.

"Then looks like I'm gonna have to move you myself!" Natsu yelled, igniting his fist. He leaped off the window seal, and swung at the man hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him into his comrades.

"Looks like we have a feisty one! This should prove to be interesting." The man got up and dusted himself off. "Hit me with all you've got."

"You asked for it!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" He launched another attack, but this time it never hit. Instead, the man just absorbed it.

"What?!" Natsu said, taking a step back.

"That's right." The man snarled. "Whatever you throw at me, I just absorb. And it adds to my power!" With that said, it was his turn to attack. He raised his fists and knocked Natsu to the ground, denting the concrete of the tower room.

"Happy!" Natsu called from the rubble. "Go find Lucy!"

"Aye!" Without hesitation, Happy flew out of the window and rounded around the castle, entering through another window in the opposite tower.

"You can do it, Natsu!" He said to himself.

"Alright, ya cocky bastard." Natsu said, brushing himself off. "Now I can get serious. You're goin' down!" Natsu roared. He took a swing at the man, him barely dodging the attack. He jumped out of the way, and kicked Natsu, knocking him off his feet. He kicked him while on the ground, sending him flying into the ceiling and crashing back down.

"So you're a fire wizard, eh?" The man said, walking to where Natsu lied in the rubble of the tower room. "That's great. 'Cause I'm a water mage! Kid, I'm going to exstinguish that flame of yours." He took his hands and lifted them up slowly, and as he did Natsu was surrounded by water. It covered him in a bubble, rendering his fire useless. Natsu gurggled in the water, struggling to breath.

"And now, to add the finishing touch." The man blew out of his mouth at the bubble, and turned the entire thing to ice. Freezing Natsu inside.

"Big mistake!" Natsu yelled, from inside the ice. Natsu heated up his body, melting the ice and creating a hole to leave from. He sprang out from the bubble, and punched the guy straight across the face with a flaming fist. He flew across the room, slamming into the wall and falling back down into the pile of cobblestone.

"You're no better than Gray!" Natsu yelled, delivering the final blow. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu propelled himself at the man, ramming into him at full speed, causing a firey explosion upon impact. The man was knocked out, and the battle was over. Natsu looked around the room at the man's comrades, and with one glimpse they all fled out the window.

"Pfft. Wimps." Natsu ran out the tower room, and into the hallway of the castle. He sniffed the air, hoping to find some trace of Lucy. And he did. She had been here not long ago, and was straight ahead now.

"I'm commin' for ya Lucy!"

In the castle's throne room, Lucy heard Natsu call her name.

"Natsu?!" She said, leaping up from where she had been sitting. Her dress waved around her, and ruffled at every movement she made. Natsu kicked open the large doors of the room, and was truely surprised at what he saw.

In the middle of the room lied the fairy that had possessed him. She was knocked out cold, along with many other castle guards. The throne room was completely destroyed. The pillars had all fallen or cracked, there was a hole in the ceiling, and Lucy was hovering beside the throne, her dress tattered and her hair messy.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled happily, glad to see she was okay. He ran over and pulled her into a big bear hug, where she was squished.

"Uh.. Natsu? You ok?" She asked in between his chest and arms.

"I am now! I thought something had happened to you." He released the hug and held her at arm length. "But I guess you handled things pretty well on your own!" He said, taking in the destruction once more.

"Ha. Yup! They had taken my keys, so I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do anything. But Loke had come through the gate on his own power, and retrieved them for me. After that, me and him took down the whole Royal Court!" Lucy said, proud. Just then, Happy burst in behind them, flying into Lucy's chest.

"LUCY!" He cried. "I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!" Happy sobbed, hugging her tight. She sweat dropped and patted his head.

"I'm ok now, don't worry." She said with a sweet smile. "Oh! And I almost forgot! Hey, everyone, come on out!" Lucy called, turning her attention to another set of doors. They flew open, and all the members of Fairy Tail burst in with big smiles on their face.

"Oi! Flame brains! I see you were slow as usual." Gray said, walking up to Natsu.

"Who are you to say that? You were the one who got yourself caught!" Natsu yelled back defensively.

"Break it up you two, we just got back and you're already fighting! Pathetic." Erza said, joining the two. Lucy looked around and the lively room, glad that everyone was finally back together.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsu said, interupting everyone.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I just remembered! Adriana!" Natsu gasped. Happy realized as well. He flew over to Natsu, grabbed the back of his vest, and they lept out the window.

"Adriana?" Lucy wondered aloud. _'Who's this girl? And why is Natsu so worried about her?' _Lucy thought suspiciously. Levy walked up to her, and nudged Lucy slyly.

"You look a little jealous, Lu-chan."

"Am not!" Lucy replied angrily. Although, she was blushing.

"Whatever you say.." Levy giggled.

As Happy was flying them over to where Adriana had told them to meet back, Natsu couldn't help but let his mind wander. _'It sure looked like Lucy put up a fight. That dress of hers was pretty tattered. Maybe it was to hot or something.' _

However, Happy interupted his thoughts. "Thinkin' about Lucy?" He smirked.

"Huh? Yeah." Natsu replied bluntly.

"I knew it!" Happy yelled triumphantly. "You liiiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy giggled.

"Of course I do! But what does that have to do with me thinking about her?" Natsu asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing. Forget it. Hey! There's Adriana! Woah, looks like she fell asleep." Happy said.

"Happy, fly us over directly above her. We're gonna scare her good, okay? On the count of three yell BOO!" Natsu directed.

"One problem, Natsu.." Happy said worriedly.

"What?"

"My transformation's up!"

"Crap."

_POOF!_

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed my story, and I'll be uploading another Christmas special 12 days before Christmas. See ya then! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
